Machining processes have existed for many years. Recently, the Applicants (and the Assignee of the instant invention) have discovered a significantly improved machining process that involves the use of modulated movements of a tool and workpiece relative to each other. This general process tool holder assembly and machining method are described in prior applications filed by one or more of the Applicants of the instant invention, and that are licensed to the Assignee of the present invention including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,587,965 and 7,628,099.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,965 (US20060251480) and U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,099 (US20060243107) are wholly incorporated herein by reference, along with U.S. Provisional application No. 61/240,201 from which this application claims benefit. The symbolic notations used in this application are consistent with these previously issued patents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,587,965 and 7,628,099 disclose that modulation tool holder assemblies and methods of modulation can improve machining performance (U.S. Pat. No. 7,587,965) or can create machined chips with controlled size and shape (U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,099). This modulation can be applied in different configurations. If modulation is applied in the direction of the undeformed chip thickness, then the undeformed chip thickness, h(t), periodically becomes zero or negative under the appropriate modulation conditions (mathematically h(t)≦0, but the undeformed chip thickness physically becomes zero when h(t)=≦0)
Alternatively, if modulation is applied in the direction of cutting velocity, then the instantaneous velocity between the tool and workpiece, vcm, periodically becomes zero or negative under the appropriate modulation conditions. These conditions wherein h(t) or vcm, become zero or negative can yield improvements in machining performance, as described in the '965 patent.
The present invention relates to methods and devices that seek to improve upon the processes and devices disclosed in the '965 and '099 patents by providing various control systems and mathematical algorithms for modulation-assisted tool assemblies and processes that hopefully improve the process and the products made from the process. According to a preferred aspect of the invention, the control systems and algorithms described are particularly well suited for use by a modulation tool holder assembly that is useful in drilling processes. Also, control systems and algorithms are disclosed in connection with the present invention that are intended for other machining processes and/or for the production of metal particles of controlled size and shape. Adjustments can be made to the modulation conditions to suit the specific type of machining process.